Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians is another upcoming Winx Club/Disney crossover film planned to be made by RatiganRules. It is unknoiwn when the film will be made. Plot Songwriter Roger Radcliffe lives in a bachelor flat in London, along with his pet Dalmatian, Pongo. Bored with bachelor life, Pongo decides to find a wife for Roger and a mate for himself. While watching various women with their female dog look alikes out the window, he spots the perfect pair, a woman named Anita and her female Dalmatian, Perdita. He quickly gets Roger out of the house and drags him through the park to arrange a meeting. Roger and Anita eventually fall in love and get married with their dogs. Later, Perdita gives birth to a litter of 15 puppies. That same night, they are visited by Cruella De Vil, a wealthy former schoolmate of Anita's. She offers to buy the entire litter, but Roger says they are not for sale, leading to a falling out. A few weeks later, she hires her henchmen, Jasper and Horace, to steal them. When Scotland Yard is unable to find them, Pongo and Perdita use the "Twilight bark", a canine gossip line, to ask for help from the other dogs in London. Colonel, an Old English Sheepdog, along with his compatriots Captain, a gray horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat, find the puppies in a place called Hell Hall (Cruella's abandoned and dilapidated family estate, also known as The De Vil Place), along with 84 other Dalmatian puppies that she had bought from various dog stores. When Tibbs learns they are going to be made into dog-skin fur coats, Colonel quickly sends word back to London. Upon receiving the message, Pongo and Perdita leave town to retrieve their puppies. Winter has come, and they must cross the Stour River which is running fast and laden with slabs of broken ice. Meanwhile, Tibbs overhears Cruella ordering Jasper and Horace to kill the puppies that night out of fear the police will soon find them. In response, Tibbs attempts to rescue them while Jasper and Horace are preoccupied watching television, but they finish their show and come for them before he can get them out of the house. Pongo and Perdita break in and confront Jasper and Horace just as they are about to kill the puppies. While the adult dogs attack them, Colonel and Tibbs guide the puppies from the house. After a happy reunion with their own puppies, Pongo and Perdita realize there are dozens of others with them, 99 altogether including their own. Shocked at Cruella's plans, Pongo and Perdita decide to adopt the other 84 puppies, certain that Roger and Anita would never reject them. The Dalmatians begin making their way back to London through deep snow, as all open water is frozen solid. Other animals help them along the way, while Cruella, Jasper, and Horace chase them. In one town, they cover themselves with soot to disguise themselves as Labradors, then pile inside a moving van bound for London. As it is leaving, melting snow clears off the soot and Cruella sees them. Enraged, she follows the van in her car and rams it, but Jasper and Horace, who try to cut it off from above, end up crashing into her. Both vehicles are smashed to smithereens and fall into a deep ravine, leaving Cruella and her henchmen stranded and defeated at last. Cruella yells in frustration as the van drives away. Back in London, Roger and Anita are attempting to celebrate Christmas and his first big hit, a song about Cruella, but they miss their canine companions. Suddenly, barking is heard outside and, after their nanny opens the door, the house is filled with dogs. After wiping away the rest of the soot, they are delighted to realize their pets have returned home. After counting 84 extra puppies, they decide to keep all the puppies and use the money from Roger's song to buy a larger house in the country so they can have a Dalmatian plantation. Trivia *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Eugene Krabs, Sebastian, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), and Sheldon J. Plankton will guest star in this film. *Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Plankton will work for Cruella De Vil in this film. *Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip from Beauty and the Beast make their debut in this film as part of the Alfea Adventure Crew. *''Beauty and the Beast'', The Little Mermaid, and 101 Dalmatians were all made by Disney. *Bloom and her friends will see Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig again in Winnie the Pooh and The Halloween Tree. *A reason why Sebastian is guest starring in this film is because Ursula was the only character from The Little Mermaid to guest star in ''Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians''. Category:Spin-off films Category:RatiganRules Category:Bloom's Adventures Series Films Category:Winx Club/Disney Crossover Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Rod Taylor